Sweet Dreams
by Franklyn1
Summary: Sweet Dreams


_**Sweet Dreams**_

Draco woke with a startled pant as he felt the agitating feel of hideously long, arctic cold fingers caress his face. His luxurious bedroom of debauchery was barely discernible given the smouldered, slanting rays of lumiscient light that seeped through the tinted panes on the ceiling of his bedroom. Wind rippled the emerald embodied curtains of his room in a foreboding fashion.

Given his subdued perceptions Draco's trepidation increased when he realized that the person stroking his face had a clear, tactful advantage over him. Slender fingers continued to brush across his livid face, the scrape of nails occasionally tickling his face. The fingers continued to explore liberally, affectionately brushing his damp, platinum hair out of his eyes and stroking down towards his naval with a teasing resolution.

"More bad dreams, it appears, sweetie," a soft, high octave voice said.

Draco's eyes widened as he recognized who the person was. His bad dream dispersed itself as he realized the imminent danger he was in now that his aunt had again discovered a mental invulnerability.

His neck tightened on it's on accord as he grimaced in anticipation of the pain that came with being reprimanded by someone as deranged as his aunt. His ligaments strained and he felt the rapid pulsating rhythm of his palpitating heart against his throbbing jugular, pulsating in a rhythm strong enough to break through.

Now that he was physically prepared, all Draco could do now was wait and hope no damage too great would be afflicted upon him.

"Y-yes, auntie," Draco said, knowing that it would be very dangerous to be dishonest to his aunt.

"Hmm..." his aunt murmured, once again tracing his pulsing naval with listless fingers as she considered his mind. Even though they were in complete darkness, somehow Draco could just tell that his aunt was pouting her full, painted lips that were as black as night, in consideration. Draco's trepidation had now quelled and confusion came to his senses. Tentatively, he made to sit up slightly only to have a firm, impossibly fast hands force him back onto his pillow.

"This is the fourth night in a row, Draco, that this has afflicted you..." Bellatrix remarked, still tracing idle patterns on his naval with listless fingers. "And... nothing I have done has seemed to improve your sleeping patterns... _sufficiently_." Her voice became cold... malignantly so and Draco gulped, hoping not too audibly. His aunt's dedication to teaching him Occlumency was done with the most ardent passion, especially so since the Dark Lord himself had appointed her of doing so, something that she considered no less than the highest honour.

Her teachings were therefore indeed very passionate, yet exceedingly strict. Her authority over Draco extended above and beyond just the Occlumency lessons that they had daily, but also to his dreams. Bellatrix could easily perceive much to her ardent disgust and agitation, Draco harboured much fear and doubt in regards to the imperative task to which he had been assigned. These emotions was something that Bellatrix simply could not stand for as being emotionally compromised towards a mission meant that the mission too could be compromised.

"Let's get a look at you," she said, reaching over and coaxing his bedside lamp to life.

Dimly illuminated, apricot orange light burst into articulate light. Bellatrix perceived, with a repressed hunger in her darkening eyes, Draco's ghostly white, stark body. His muscular, lean torso was exposed, coarse with flecks of refined hair trailing down to his pelvis. His white hair was damp with sweat and clung to his dully scarlet face, though still looked angelically chiselled and handsome. His stone grey eyes though, which he had inherited from his father was the only feature that didn't divulge any trace of fear. The dullness of his grey eyes contrasted vastly with his innocent features that held all the candour of youthful beauty.

Draco blinked the blur from his eyes, initially seeing the hazy form of his aunt, who appeared [at his disorientation] a giant raven, crouched over him threateningly. It wasn't until one of his aunt's boy, frigid hands came and wiped the moisture from his eyes could Draco take her in. Her eyes held no malignancy, which she usually assumed without fail every time she paid him a 'midnight visit'. Instead, it was replaced by a sort of amused deliberation. She wore her nightrobe, silk black and loose, yet not failing to cling to the contours of her shapely breasts, her cleavage rose and fell with heavy breaths in an almost hypnotic fashion.

Draco's eyes continued to linger on the delectability of her chest briefly before he looked to her face. She stared at him with wondrous ardour and diligence. Her eyes appeared to possess an amplified influence as her wildly curled, ebony hair was tasselled in misty dark skeins across her delicate face, concealing any of her facial characteristics. To Draco, his aunt was not beautiful, not pretty – such words would hardly suffice or do justice to his aunt's looks – but haughtily sexy.

His mind couldn't refrain from resisting such hot images and Draco realized, with a crashing despondency and fright, that his aunt was quite the accomplished Legilimency.

Bellatrix cackled softly, clamping her slanted teeth down on her tongue as her shoulders shook. His mind, quite nearly _anyone's _mind, simply was just too easy to read. His thoughts no longer consisted of his perturbing dream but of _her_. Bellatrix was attractive and was very aware of this. She revelled in the attention she could coax out of even the most refined and uncompromising of men, but found herself continually agitated by their obvious fear of her. Draco, however, seemed to discard this as he drank her in, desire clouding the better rationality of his mind. Bellatrix smirked, and Draco saw something like triumph flair in her dark eyes. Draco gritted his teeth and had to refrain of gnashing them in anger. Even though Draco was very much attracted to this woman, he did not like to be seen as a weak willed, horny boy who couldn't control his own thoughts.

Petulantly, Draco swung his legs to the side of his bed and sat, his shoulders hunched on the edge of the bed. Amused, Bellatrix crawled onto the bed, the silk green sheets pooled around her knees and felt luxurious against her skin, but slightly damp. When she looked down she immediately spotted the damp patch of moisture darkening the sheets where Draco had laid. She paused briefly, her eyes boring into her nephew's back as she contemplated before smiling and allowing her arms to coil around his shoulders and proceed to hug him in an almost mockingly affectionate embrace. Bellatrix wasn't surprised when she felt him tense up, which only encouraged her to hug him tighter so that her breasts pressed into his back.

"A-auntie," Draco started, his voice shuddering with emotion on its own accord.

Bellatrix smiled sadistically as she assumed that this was the moment where he would attempt to prove himself indifferent to her sensuality, like his father before him, but his control was gradually fatiguing.

Bellatrix ensnared her nephew with a firm resolution and, with her shapely legs wrapped around his torso, brought his creamy neck to her mouth, and kissed and nuzzled into the flesh greedily.

"Mm?" she hummed, her lips smothered into his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing... tell me about your dream."

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath, realising the inevitability of the situation. He could tell that although his aunt's tone was amused it still was traced with warning and her fingers seemed to reflexively tighten into his bony shoulders, crimson nails dug into his skin.

"O-ok, in the dream I was –"

His words were drowned out as Bellatrix easily pervaded into the depths of Draco's mind. Vivid images formulated and fabricated themselves and began playing out, as if in a reel, for Bellatrix to see. She saw clearly the images of what failure would mean for Draco. Saw how he envisioned himself writhing under the Cruciatus curse afflicted on him by a gang of Death Eater. Saw the tremendous guilt he anticipated for using Hogwarts students [and teachers] as pawns in his task. Then she saw what excited her most... the Dark Lord. In Draco's mind he was more than a humanoid wizard, but a towering, shadowy smoke with jagged crevices of blood red for eyes. Draco feared for his family, his mother most of all and seemed to harbour some sort of feelings, albeit immensely sexual feelings, for _her_, though they were ambivalent.

Draco ceased talking and Bellatrix exerted herself to retreat from his mind and opened her eyes, which fluttered slightly. Draco was now trembling uncontrollably against her mocking embrace. He knew she had seen all his secrets and now he felt violated. Mind fucked by his aunt.

His aunt however was found herself secreting her womanly milk in lustrous flows down her curvaceous thighs. Draco's mind, his dark, twisted mind, contained many lurid fantasies pertaining solely to her and they were indeed quite, quite _lurid_.

Her womanhood bulged and throbbed with a rush of blood and her vulva parted nearly the same way her swollen lips parted from one another to allow her to take a lovechild gasp of arousal and control. Draco, not realizing the affect that he was having on his aunt, made to glance over his shoulder but instead met the tip of his aunt's wand aimed right between his eyes.

Bellatrix held her wand in her free hand, the one that wasn't instinctively buried into her womanhood, and stared right back at Draco's frightened eyes with doe crazy brown orbs.

"A-a-_auntie_? What are you doing?"

Bellatrix didn't reply. She kept her wand trained on him with the most attentive determination. She kept trying and failing to summon the otherwise easy will to extract from his mind the thoughts he harboured, so she could therefore use it later on to get herself off. But that wasn't enough. For too long she had suffered from a deficiency in her libido. Rodolphous wasn't as attractive and appealing in wealth and power as he previously was many years ago. The majority of Death Eater's were hideously ugly swine's who were anything but gentlemen. And the Dark Lord... well, he seemed utterly immune to her amorous advances. Lucius was in Azkaban and as for Draco's mother, Narcissa... A nasty little smile slid into Bellatrix's lips as she recalled their incestuous relationship. But tongue and fingers were not enough.

With her wand still trained on him Bellatrix demanded he turn and face her. Draco did so with no reticence, turning around on the edge on the bed and facing his aunt. He struggled to maintain eye contact. He quirked his eyebrows though when he looked at her.

"Draco," his aunt breathed. "You are a naughty nephew, aren't you? These thoughts... utterly, utterly wrong." She had to fight down a smirk at her own hypocrisy.

Draco himself was attempting to comprehend his aunt's motives. Was she going to hurt him? Punish him? Was she... he gulped, going to tell his mother? But an ambivalent doubt pervaded him as he took her in. She would have looked more intimidating if she didn't have one hand buried down her skirt and have a glowing face, flushing with a blush of pleasure.

More dirty thoughts swirled around in Bellatrix's mind like cinnamon and soon she found herself formulating a perverted idea. His innocence appeared to her so enticingly breakable. He was the opposite of her. He pretended to put up a facade of hollowness and apathy but she could easily see past it and coax out his true self, while succeeding also in humiliating him, something that delighted Bellatrix.

Then, Draco gasped Bellatrix muttered an abeyant charm. Draco's head fell back struck against the headboard of his bed with violent force, squeaking the bed springs, something that excited Bellatrix further. Her toes curled as the familiar sound stirred her sexual nature.

Bellatrix smirked as she watched her nephew sink into abeyance. Now she could satiate her pulsing womanhood...

_**...**_

_The darkness covered and clung to his aunt's bare body as she strode towards him, wandless and wearing nothing but a pair of black suede pumps. She smiled revealing her slanting teeth, running her slivery tongue over them as she looked at him with lustful sensuality. Both took each other's bodies in with vigour. Draco's blood flowed energetically into his erect cock as he finally took in the bareness of her aunt's natural bosoms, which always teased him as she continually wore dresses that exposed ample amounts cleavage. Her skin was like his own except tainted with cadaverous like yellow. She practically leapt onto his body, straddling his hips and leaning forward to grin wickedly at him. With a startling vexation Draco realized that he was naked... not only that, he was also tied to his bed, his wrists and his ankles bound tightly, He could do nothing as his auntie grinded against his hips rigidly, teasingly brushing her engorged clitoris over the tip of his cock that oozed a copious amount of pre cum. In turn they both wiped their juices of arousal onto each other's sexes. _

_Her large, ledge like breasts swayed in front of his face, both nipples hard and dark, way out of his reach. She cackled sadistically, a discordant, unpleasant sound that rang shrilly in his ears as she watched him pathetically attempt to attach his mouth onto one of her nipples and continued grinding against his hips. Even though his aunt continued to be out of reach Draco was in heaven. Her teasing was building up the intensity of his arousal, further intensifying the immensity of the release of his salty emissions. _

_Draco knew it was a dream though. His aunt did tease him and taunt him with her body but she would never actually have sex with him. Not when she continued to vie for the Dark Lord's affection. But he was glad, never the less that he was lucky enough to dream this dream that seemed very, very vivid. _

_His aunt continued to splatter her womanly secretions onto his thighs and cackled as Draco squirmed and writhed impetuously. She stopped cackling abruptly and broke her right hand up and sharply slapped him across the face. Draco reeled from the slap, wincing but felt excitement bubbling inside him. His mouth twisted into a crooked grin, blood trickling down his chin as he looked up at his aunt with fierce passion. She reciprocated her concupiscence by finally sinking down on his cock, moaning as he became enveloped in her silken warmth that tightened around him and positively slathered his cock with a thick layer of juice that made squelching sounds as she started to move up and down on him. _

_Draco strained against his bonds frantically, only succeeding in marring his bony wrists. His aunt giggled at his fruitless attempts to free himself and started slapping him frequently for her own arousal. Purple and blue bloomed under Draco's skin as his aunt became utterly enamoured in pleasuring herself while inflicting pain on him. Her thrusts against his hips became increasingly more and harsher as she felt him sinking into her sweet orifice, increasing her approach to orgasm. She leaned down over his face and finally allowed him to latch onto and suck on her delectable breasts, which Draco did without question, suckling eagerly. _

"_Ooooh, fuck!" His aunt swore, her eyes now closed tightly and her mouth stretched open as she moaned,, punctuating her thrusts with profanity._

"_Ah, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" _

_Draco felt himself slipping over the edge as his balls tightened and his stomach seemed to swoop as he felt his cock getting burned and slathered with juices as he fucked her pussy to the point where he felt his release arrive. He took his aunt's right nipple out of his mouth; a saliva chord still attached from his mouth to her nipple, and looked up at her. Judging by her tightened face she was also close to her peek. With a powerful impetuosity Draco thrust his hips upwards at a rapid pace, groaning and finally feeling his aunt's womanhood tighten and orgasm violently. Draco expelled his incestuous emissions into his own aunt's orifice with a roaring groan and both lovers slowly gradually rode out their orgasms. _

_His aunt sat up on his saturated waist, grinning, still giggling silently. Draco lay under her, still bound, panting and trembling from the force of his orgasm, looking up at his aunt with glazed eyes. _

_His aunt grinned, leaned down and actually kissed Draco's brow with mock tenderness. She withdrew from him and smirked, her sexual appetite satisfied. _

"_Sweets Dreams, Draco..."_

_**...**_

Draco woke with a start and sat straight up rigidly. His room was shrouded in impenetrable darkness and he was alone.

_It was only a dream_, Draco realized. Sweat was flowing from every pore and he felt as if he had just ejaculated and suckled on something but he found no dampness in his sheets. Shrugging, Draco fell back, sighing and smiling, and as he drifted off to sleep his thoughts were not of doubt and fear, but of his sexy, vivacious aunty.

Bellatrix stood by the doorway, unnoticed as she watched her nephew fall back asleep again. He hadn't suspected the authenticity of his dream as she had thoroughly cleaned his and her ejaculate and healed his wounds. She grinned, knowing that now she would be able to be in a lot of Draco's vivid 'dreams' from now on.

"Sweet dreams, Draco," she whispered, slipping out of his room unnoticed


End file.
